Обсуждение участника:Теодорико
Добро пожаловать Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать в Убежище! Спасибо за вашу правку на странице Участник:Теодорико/sandbox01. Здесь есть ещё много незавершённых дел, и мы надеемся, что вы останетесь с нами, чтобы улучшить качество статей Убежища. Перед началом работы желательно ознакомиться с правилами написания статей. Пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение на моей странице обсуждения, если я могу чем-нибудь помочь! Мы рады видеть вас здесь и надеемся, что ваша плодотворная деятельность сделает Убежище ещё лучше! — Fylhtq (обсуждение) 16:25, мая 10, 2013 (UTC) x250px Привет, Тео, а что даёт х''' в размер изображения '''x250px? Поделитесь знаниями, плиз. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 11:24, июня 26, 2013 (UTC) : Привет! Это указывает высоту картинки. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 11:29, июня 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Спасибо большое! А Level Mult n.nn в редакторе — это множитель к уровню ГГ для получения уровня NPS, так? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 11:35, июня 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: Не за что! Вот источник mw:Help:Images. Ага! От Calc Min до Calc Max с множителем Level Mult. Округление в меньшую сторону. 0 — значит без ограничений, но не меньше 1. Вроде всё перечислил. :) --Теодорико (обсуждение) 11:45, июня 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: Буду напитываться, спасибо ещё раз! --FunGorn (обсуждение) 12:55, июня 26, 2013 (UTC) Игровые предметы Здравствуйте опять!) Телевизор на сегодня всё-таки предмет (но я согласен с вашей правкой), ибо игровые объекты — подкатегория категории [[:Категория:Предметы Fallout 3|Предметы Fallout 3]]. Вероятно, это неправильно, и мне кажется, нужно что-то делать с этим — вынести объекты в метакатегорию, как завещает редактор? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 15:04, июня 28, 2013 (UTC) : Приветствую! Ой! И правда, я своей правкой ничего не добился. :) Полностью с Вами согласен — объекты надо выносить на уровень выше. У предметов и объектов совершенно разный функционал, и объединять их в одну ветку — неправильно. IMHO. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 10:40, июня 29, 2013 (UTC) ННГ : Спасибо! Сейчас повешу на самом видном месте! :) --Теодорико (обсуждение) 19:43, июля 23, 2013 (UTC) Радио Нью-Вегас Привет, хотел бы уточнить: разве 1С переводили радио в FNV? --V. Miller (обсуждение) 16:15, августа 8, 2013 (UTC) Экспорт картинок в англовики Здравствуйте! Всем известно, что у нас с Нюкапедией общее файловое хранилище и для того, чтобы использовать содержащееся там изображение не нужно перезагружать его в Убежище. Сегодня я попытался проделать обратный манёвр, добавив картинку опубликованную у нас → к ним, в результате чего увидел в режиме предпросмотра лишь красную ссылку — дескать, нету такого файла (речь идёт о замене в статье этого файла на этот, который, как мне кажется, более лаконичен, не изображая лишних холодильника и раковины, и менее затемнён). Не подскажете, в чём причина неприятия такого культурного обмена), и нужен ли он в данном конкретном случае вообще? --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 21:15, августа 8, 2013 (UTC) : Вопрос значительно превышает мой уровень компетенции, но рискну предположить, что хранилище Ньюки совмещено с (является ?) общим хранилищем, а наше — нет. Поэтому, все загруженное на Ньюку, становиться доступным для всех Вики в семействе, а в обратную сторону это работать не может. Для поддержания культурного обмена, можно залить новую версию на Ньюку и использовать изображение в Убежище. Но лично я, предпочитаю хранить изображения в Убежище, где я могу за ними присматривать. :))) --Теодорико (обсуждение) 01:44, августа 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Наше хранилище закрыто, наверное, потому что никто и не просил открыть ) Поэтому только вариант, описанный Тео. И такое наблюдение: если сделать скрин лучше, чем в Ньюке, исправив ошибки, и выложить в Убежище, то всё равно кто-нибудь их худшую картинку догрузит к нам. :: Что касается упоминаемой нашей картинки, то она пересвечена (левая часть лица стала ровным пятном, рельеф маски пропал) и кажется «плоской», как аппликация, и там слишком «много» одежды. Картинка из Ньюки наоборот, слишком тёмная и с недостаточным контрастом. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 07:59, августа 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Вариант с перезаливкой на Ньюку и дальнейшим использованием в Убежище (и, как следствие, удалением оригинала) не очень устраивает, поскольку единственным «автором» файла, который изначально был загружен не мной, становлюсь таким образом я, «присвоив» себе чужие заслуги… По поводу указанных недостатков: можно, конечно, подрезать файл снизу, убрав «лишнюю» одежду, но лучше, наверное, самостоятельно переснять скриншот, не допуская излишнего свечения и выдержав нужные пропорции. Сейчас у меня, правда, такой возможности нет, так что вернусь к этому вопросу чуть позже. Спасибо всем за ответы. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 11:14, августа 9, 2013 (UTC) О картинках Привет! Возможно будет удобнее и смотрибельнее, не писать в галереях длинные текста под картинками. Я тут немного добавил в иконку, получилось вот так: . Если не нравится можно всё вернуть назад. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 05:23, августа 17, 2013 (UTC) : Отличная идея! Так намного аккуратнее. Спасибо! --Теодорико (обсуждение) 18:56, августа 17, 2013 (UTC) Редактор Привет! В чате обсуждалась картинка картинка обескастрюленной электроплитки, можно ли узнать — она хранится в редакторе или модифицирована силами редактора? И такие сложности (у меня с редактором): смотрю статью «Паладин Кодьяк», в инвентаре указано, что на момент квеста появляются гранатомёт и шлем. Перекопал весь гэкк, но не нашёл ни одного скрипта (или чего-то ещё), который бы отвечал за это. От сокамерников по фракции наследуется только stats. Вы хорошо ориентируетесь в редакторе, не могли бы, если возможно, подсказать, где нужно проводить раскопки? Ещё я не смог понять, как выбираются значения SPECIAL, потому что у «предков» паладина (EncBrotherhoodOfSteelGun и выше) цифры варьируются. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 10:46, августа 18, 2013 (UTC) : Привет! * Плитка: Тут всё гораздо хуже. Для удаления кастрюли (и её «свечения»), был использован NifSkope. Честно говоря, сам не уверен, что не хватил через край… с другой стороны, я ничего не менял и не добавлял, а только удалял… * Кодьяк, инвентарь: Такие вещи можно найти если кликнуть по записи правой кнопкой и выбрать Use Info — появляется окно, где указывается всё, что использует эту запись. При этом смотреть надо как на базу (в окне Object Window), так и на сам референс (в окне Cell View). В случае с Кодьяком, Use Info его базы выдает: ElderLyonsScript (кроме всего прочего): ScriptName ElderLyonsScript ... ;MQ11 SCRIPTING if ( GetStage MQ09 60 ) # Конец "Американской мечты" ... if ( GetDeadCount PaladinKodiak 0 ) # Количество дохлых Кодьяков равно нулю :) PaladinKodiakRef.AddItem CondPowerArmorHelmetLyonsPride 1 # +шлем (1 шт.) PaladinKodiakRef.Additem CondMissileLauncherNPC 1 # + гранатомёт (1 шт.) PaladinKodiakRef.Additem AmmoMissile 2 # + патроны (2 шт.) PaladinKodiakRef.Moveto MQ11SpeechPaladinKodiakMarker endif ... Выходит, правильно написано. * Кодьяк, SPECIAL: Я в вики отпуске, вот справка! :) Ладно, попробуем разобраться: Поскольку он «Use Stats», но не «Use Traits», то статы будут выбираться исходя из его класса BrotherhoodSoldier, не глядя что его предки могут быть BrotherhoodKnight. НО, для полной уверенности, придется проверить всех его предков на наличие флага «Auto calc stats», иначе, могут попадаться индивиды со своим набором статов, который и будет унаследован, не взирая на класс… Итого: ИМХО, у Кодьяка будет . Для проверки, можно настругать себе взвод Кодьяков: , и проверить их всех при помощи — Reference Base Value должно быть «5.00 (auto-calculated)», а если не 5, или не auto-calculated, то искать предков без Auto calc stats… Это про спешиал, а вот про производные характеристики, уровень и навыки, мне и подумать страшно — это 100 % шанс вывихнуть мозг, и 95 % вероятность что-то пропустить и ошибиться. Не забывайте, что его предков придется пересчитывать на BrotherhoodSoldier… :))) --Теодорико (обсуждение) 15:01, августа 18, 2013 (UTC) : Спасибо, с гранатомётом и шлемом всё понял. Смотрел этот скрипт, но почему-то строки именно про Кодьяка прошляпил. Что касается наследования, то думал, что данные берутся у ActorBase, то есть у LvlBrotherhoodOfSteelGun, который сам наследует у ещё 36 таких же. Если я правильно понял (в чём сомневаюсь), то class имеет преимущество, то есть все значения stats этих LeveledCharacter игнорируются при условии проставленного у них Auto calc stats и заимствуются, если галочка не стоит? И уж совершенно точно ничего не понял про пересчёт на BrotherhoodSoldier. Но всё равно большое спасибо! Еще несколько лет, и я постигну начала редактора.)) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 12:57, августа 20, 2013 (UTC) :: Угу, данные наследуются от ActorBase, но тут надо внимательно следить за флагами Template Data, которые управляют тем, какие именно данные наследуются, а какие — переопределяются конкретным экземпляром. В случае с Кодьяком, возникает не очевидная (мягко говоря) ситуация, когда наследуются данные с закладки Stats (флаг Use Stats), но НЕ наследуются данные с закладки Traits (нет флага Use Traits). То есть Кодьяк не станет наследовать класс (это закладка Traits). Соответственно существует три возможных варианта развития событий, в зависимости от того какого предка выберет движок: # Предок без флага Auto calc stats — отсутствие флага указывает движку, что никаких дополнительных расчётов не требуется, и все данные берутся прямо со страницы Stats, т.е. класс полностью игнорируется. Пример привести не могу, но такая ситуация вполне возможна и сбрасывать её со счетов нельзя. # Предок с классом BrotherhoodSoldier и флагом Auto calc stats — тут все понятно: special берётся из BrotherhoodSoldier и GECK правильно отображает производные характеристики. # Предок с классом отличным от BrotherhoodSoldier и флагом Auto calc stats — возникает путаница: special, всё равно, берётся из BrotherhoodSoldier, но GECK не способен это отследить, и считает производные неправильно. Вот именно в этой ситуации и надо «пересчитывать» характеристики под класс BrotherhoodSoldier. Например: Одним из предков Кодьяка, может оказаться BrotherhoodOfSteel1GunAAFTEMPLATE с классом BrotherhoodKnight. GECK показывает что у него будет навык Энергооружие=14, но на практике, Кодьяк переопределит класс и получит Энергооружие=46. То же самое происходит и со всеми остальными производными — базовые значения (напр Base Health) наследуются от предка, а вычисляемая часть считается в соответствии с классом потомка. :: Честно говоря, вся эта система имеет смысл только с точки зрения программистов, работавших над движком, и с большим трудом поддаётся описанию на нормальном человеческом языке. Так что, да, всё это требует некоторого времени на привыкание. :) --Теодорико (обсуждение) 11:02, августа 21, 2013 (UTC) ::: В моём мозгу постепенно проясняется, спасибо! Но всё равно ещё буду тиранить вас вопросами. :) Что касается смысла, то en-Kodiak имеет , а в вашей версии . Когда смотрел их медведя, проверил по редактору и удивился странным значениям, которые не смог воспроизвести. Слышал, что в Ньюке была дискусия про учёт брони в статах, но не знаю, приняли ли это как решение. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 11:01, августа 22, 2013 (UTC) :::: По влиянию брони работает User:69.l25. User:Gunny наделал кучу шаблонов под эту тематику, в том числе он добавил модификаторы к en:Template:SPECIAL и добавил соответствующую строчку к en:Template:Infobox character. Вот так: en:Arkansas, это должно выглядеть "в натуре", ну только поменять agmod=-1 на agmod=1, и всё будет правильно. :) Так что, Кодьяк просто не переоформлен под новый стандарт. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 12:20, августа 22, 2013 (UTC) Проблема с шаблоном Здравствуйте! Захотел, вот, создать шаблон как у англичан, но понял, что лучше бы не брался. Подозреваю, что причина кроется тут. Не подскажете, что делать? --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 12:19, августа 29, 2013 (UTC) : Расширение Variables у нас подключено, так что должно работать. --Alex6122 © 14:27, августа 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Хмм… В чём же я напортачил?.. Ладно, сегодня уже некогда, вернусь к этому вопросу завтра. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 14:38, августа 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: Привет! Нашел две проблемы: :::# }}}|Энергетическая батарея}} — такое работать не будет, потому, что }}}}} переводит значение параметра в нижний регистр. Правильно будет: }}}|энергетическая батарея}} :::# В трёх декларациях переменных были пропущены закрывающие скобки — }}. ::: Всё подправил, вроде всё работает. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 15:39, августа 29, 2013 (UTC) :::: Спасибо, Вы спасли мой мозг! ))) Пробовал вводить названия со строчных букафф, но, вероятно из-за наличия второй ошибки, это не возымело никакого действия. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 07:21, августа 30, 2013 (UTC) Божьи твари Привет! Продолжу обещанные пытки.) Столкнулся с шаблоном характеристик существ — так и не нашёл: а) откуда в Ньюке берут данные по наносимому урону (консоль отражает то, что указано в закладке Stats, и Meele Damage в 100 % случаев не совпадает с таблицами Ньюки (или там указывают Attack Damage?), Combat Style меня тоже не вразумил; б) конкретно с вьючными браминами не смог понять, как образуется их 1500 ОЗ при моём 18-м уровне. ГЭКК на изменение уровня от 5 к 15 никак не реагирует. Не подскажете, как достать этих зловредных котят из пирожков? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:40, сентября 3, 2013 (UTC) : Привет! Поздравляю, Вы стали первым участником на всех трёх Вики, кто не поленился проверить как всё это работает на самом деле. Вам должно быть стыдно! :))) Ладно, шутки в сторону. Признаться, зверушками я никогда не интересовался, поэтому давайте разбираться вместе. Судя по всему, на Ньюке делали строго по книге. Проблема в том, что книга ничего не говорит про PC Level Mult… То есть если PC Level Mult не установлен, то, вроде, всё сходится: * Уровень используется только для вычисления опыта за убийство; * ОЗ = Health; * урон = Attack Damage (Power Attack даёт двойной урон). * Melee и Unarmed Damage просто не используются. Теперь остаётся выяснить как работает установленный PC Level Mult. Я тут настругал себе разных зверушек, и вот моя гипотеза: * ОЗ: По моим наблюдениям, этот параметр укладывается в формулу: ОЗ(Уровень_кричи) = Уровень_кричи × Значение_того_поля_где_был_Health. Например для вьючного брамина: ОЗmin = Calc_Min × 100 = 5 × 100 = 500; ОЗmах = Calc_Max × 100 = 15 × 100 = 1500. (Пересчёт на уровень ИП (Level Mult) работает как ему и положено.) * Урон: Урон(Уровень_кричи) = Уровень_кричи + Значение_того_поля_где_был_Attack_ Damage. То есть для того-же брамина: УРОНmin = 5+8 = 13; УРОНmax = 15+8 = 23. (DamageResist персонажа игрока работает нормально.) Честно скажу, что экспериментов я поставил маловато, так что, это всё надо проверять и перепроверять. Буду очень признателен, если Вы сможете подтвердить или (ещё лучше) опровергнуть мои выводы. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 03:50, сентября 4, 2013 (UTC) :: Спасибо! Даже рискнул заглянуть в пособие для чайников, но учил фр., поэтому больше смеялся гуглопереводским перлам.) Теперь о положительном: проверил браминов на уровнях Странника с 4 по 12 — ОЗ браминов в сто раз превышает их текущий уровень, всё сходится. PCLM ×1,25 работает с округлением, давая, сооответственно уровни 6, 7, 9, 10, 11 и т. д. А вот изменение урона… мне стыдно, но совершенно без понятия, как это проверять. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:51, сентября 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: Не за что! Самому интересно стало! По урону: Поскольку для Attack Damage нет ActorValue, то действовать приходиться по старинке: # Доводим DR (DT) персонажа игрока до нуля — снимаем всю броню и/или ; # Лезем в драку; # После каждого укуса проверяем и смотрим секцию "Modifiers: ", в поле "Damage: " будет накапливаться урон, нанесённый кричей. # Упокояем супостата; лечимся; левел-апимся ; переходим к п. 2. ::: Мазохизм, конечно, но наука требует жертв! :) --Теодорико (обсуждение) 01:22, сентября 9, 2013 (UTC) Голосования Привет! Не могли бы Вы высказать своё мнение по правилам голосования? Это очень важно для нормального функционирования Убежища. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 00:36, октября 15, 2013 (UTC) : Привет! Внёс предложенные поправки в текст первых трёх пунктов, посмотрите, пожалуйста. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:16, октября 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Тео, привет! Добился разрешения на право безлимитных постов свободного содержания на странице Fj12xOp4Max97nmGnl. Загляните, пока народ не набежал (название никому не говорите!). --FunGorn (обсуждение) 12:46, января 26, 2014 (UTC) Дикари Привет! Тео, как вы думаете, перевод tribals соответствует нашему дикари (см. обсуждение)? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:45, ноября 17, 2013 (UTC) : Привет! Отписался в обсуждении. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 00:13, ноября 18, 2013 (UTC) Элис Маклафферти Редактирование статьи, это не вандализм, это не нужная(лишняя) информация которая дублировалась в Элис Маклафферти. Дання информация уже указана в квесте Можешь на меня положиться и в других квеста, в том числе квесте АБ Неллис 06.01.14 00:55 Спасибо за понимание, ничего лишнего удалить я не пытался. Также благодарю за удаление предупреждения. :: Привет! ::# Убежище не реляционная база данных - некоторое дублирование информации вполне допустимо, поскольку формат Вики рассчитан на чтение людьми. Соответственно, описание роли, исполняемой персонажем по ходу игры, может присутствовать как на странице персонажа, так и на страницах релевантных квестов. Другое дело, что страница персонажа должна содержать скорее описание последовательности действий, чем их технические подробности. ::# В данном конкретном случае Вы полностью удалили информацию не только о последовательности действий, но и вообще всю информацию касающуюся присутствия этого персонажа в игре, что никоим образом не повысило качество изложения материала. Кроме того, описания, сопровождающего правку, абсолютно не достаточно для объяснения мотивов побудивших Вас сделать её. Итого: 1) Правка привела к ухудшению качества статьи; 2) никаких объяснений этому предоставлено не было. Учитывая всё это, я был вынужден прийти к выводу, что правка была сделана со злым умыслом. ::# Информации, содержащейся в Вашей реплике, достаточно для того, чтобы объяснить Ваши мотивы и развеять подозрения о наличии злого умысла, поэтому предупреждение будет убрано как утратившее смысл. :: --Теодорико (обсуждение) 09:55, января 5, 2014 (UTC) Появление Привет! Шаблон пока даёт «-ии» в окончаниии, но автор знает об этом, обещал поправить. Поэтому пока оставляю в статьях, в надежде, что однажды утром увижу «-ия». ) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 10:26, января 12, 2014 (UTC) разведка в Нюкапедию Привет! Обращаюсь как к участнику, который провёл не один бой на просторах Нюкапедии. В текстах статей на Нюке (разделы о FO2) частенько встречаются отсылки на «fallout 2 restoration project», также даже иллюстрирование частенько берётся от туда (ну как один из примеров File:Epa.jpg). Но restoration project как был, так и остаётся фанатской работой, что как-то идёт в разрез с общей политикой Нюки по отношению к модам. Не могли бы вы разъяснить эту ситуацию? --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] ✔ 18:34, января 26, 2014 (UTC) : Хм... Своими глазами видел, как Js рекомендовал использовать hi-res патчи; а насчёт restoration сейчас выясню и доложусь. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 02:54, января 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Привет! Не в курсе, как там проходят совещания Js с коллективным разумом? --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] ✔ 06:27, марта 7, 2014 (UTC) Картинка Приветствую! Не подскажите как получить такое изображение как это. То есть хотелось бы узнать, чем открыть .dds-файлы. --Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 13:23, февраля 19, 2014 (UTC) : Всё, разобрался). --Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 13:37, февраля 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Ну... рад был помочь! Типа... :))) --Теодорико (обсуждение) 11:07, февраля 20, 2014 (UTC) Карта Привет! Хорошо. Выкладывайте остальное все что есть. :) Galaxy18 (обсуждение) 19:44, марта 6, 2014 (UTC) О трубах Файл «FNV WeapLeadPipe.png» чем-то отличается от гипотетического файла «FO3 WeapLeadPipe.png»? Если нет, то может переименовать в «FO3-FNV WeapLeadPipe.png»? --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] ✔ 10:26, марта 7, 2014 (UTC) : В названии, мне кажется, нет необходимости отражать ещё и Fo3, проставления двух категорий достаточно. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 15:43, марта 7, 2014 (UTC) :: Побитно не сличал, но на первый взгляд они одинаковые. Переименование, пожалуй, оставлю на Ваше усмотрение, но лично я считаю, что префикс лучше ставить «по источнику», а не «по применимости». Например: Файл:Shovel.png названный «по применимости» придётся переименовать в FO3-PL-FNV-Shovel.png (и это ещё проверить надо), а то (не дай Бог, конечно!) и в FO3-PL-FNV-FO4-Shovel.png. ;) А в особо тяжёлых случаях (например: звуки выстрелов оружия), применимость лучше подробно описать на странице файла. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 01:52, марта 9, 2014 (UTC) Лютый лютик Тео, спасайте!) Что-то я с переводом Псалтыря в квесте не то вытворяю. Суть там уже понятна, поправьте, пожалуйста. И коре'лл'яцию на ко'рр'еляцию поправьте — что-то я сегодня быстр и глуп.--FunGorn (обсуждение) 04:42, марта 11, 2014 (UTC) : И у меня та же самая проблема — никак не соображу как одновременно и смысл передать, и формальности соблюсти. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 05:13, марта 11, 2014 (UTC) :: Может, «Горькая чаша преисполнена» или «Чаша горечи преисполнена»? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 06:26, марта 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: Мне «Горькая чаша преисполнена» больше нравится. А к Лютику всё равно привязать не возможно — только упомянуть потерянную игру слов в закулисье. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 11:46, марта 11, 2014 (UTC) :::: Совсем забыл про злоключения Лютика. Так… пришлось покопаться в Псалтыре и толкованиях, нашёл упоминание о традиции выпивания на пасхальную вечерю трёх чаш (последовательно): чаши горечи, чаши веселья и чаши благословения (спасения). Наверное, лучше использовать классический вариант. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:36, марта 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Я в этом вопросе не компетентен, так что лучше промолчу (в тщетной надежде сойти за "умного"). Но, в целом, поскольку отсылка к Библии очевидна, то имеет прямой смысл использовать перевод наиболее близкий к тексту. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 13:09, марта 24, 2014 (UTC) Они хотят сделать нас счастливыми Привет! С Большой Ньюкопедической земли посмотрели на наше Убежище, вздохнули… и предлагают помощь. Может быть, вы станете нашим связным? В чате, есть такое средство общения), пообсуждали — больше некому. Как вам такая мысль? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:04, марта 23, 2014 (UTC) : Реквестирую данную просьбу! Знаю американский-английский (да и просто английский) лишь на уровне google-translate, — полноценную беседу не поддержу. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] ✔ 06:09, марта 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Уф... ознакомился с их темой и имею доложить, что подняты следующие темы для обсуждения: ::* Наше отношение к унификации логотипов/названий с Ньюкапедией. — нам надо определиться с позицией: «об этом не может идти и речи» или «об этом вообще не может идти речи». ;) ::* Возможность перехода Убежища из разряда интервики в разряд партнёрских проектов, со всеми вытекающими последствиями, включая большой баннер на заглавной. — дабы изменения не ограничились просто перевешиванием баннера, нам пожалуй стоит прикинуть варианты по расширению совместной деятельности. Например можно попробовать договориться о упорядочивании использования совместного файлового хранилища — проблемы есть, и есть возможность публично высказать нашу озабоченность. + Ньюка очень сильна в плане информационно-развлекательного контента, так что если у нас будут желающие развивать эту тему, то здесь вполне можно рассчитывать на взаимодействие. В общем, тут шар на нашей стороне — давайте обсуждать, что мы сами можем предложить, а в чём нам нужна помощь. :: --Теодорико (обсуждение) 13:09, марта 24, 2014 (UTC) :::# Наше отношение к унифицированному логотипу неопределённое, — никак не могу определиться из предложенных вами вариантов. Скромно полагаю, что остальные участники проекта поддержат единогласно. :::# Что значит, простите «большой баннер на заглавной»? Наша заглавная сейчас куда только не ведёт и от лишнего баннера ничего не изменится. Вопрос в размерах расположении данного баннера? А можно пользователи Monobook его не будут видеть? Тогда можно смело баннер любого размера «запихивать на поля» Викия-столбика (там где фоновое изображение), пусть на нём висит. У нас ещё вот рядом с голосовалкой пустое место, можно ли «запихать баннер» в «подвал» страницы? Проблемы с совместным хранилищем просто огромные, озабоченность безусловная, как её решать? Вы полагаете, что большой J, перед удалением чего-то будет заглядывать к нам? Пусть хоть перенаправления делает с удалённых файлов на заменяемые. + Прошу вас, пожалуйста, расскажите об информационно-развлекательном контенте Нюки, поподробнее, если не затруднит. Как бы так вышло, что я не сильно интересуюсь судьбой/развитием/и событиями на иноязычных проектов. :::# Пока хочу поставить своё большое по поводу данных событий. Одновременно предлагаю владельцу страницы перенести это всё на форум (но только если он не хочет наблюдать развитие событий непосредственно у себя). :::# Вдогонку ещё парочка вопросов: Гипотетически всё хорошо, представим у себя на заглавной огромный баннер, файловое хранилище работает налажено, красные ссылки-файлы не появляются более, а что дальше? По вашему мнению, Теодорико, есть ли тут (будет ли тут) какой профит? Если только картинки, полагаю, что и вы и я потерпите. :) --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] ✔ 08:58, марта 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Привет! На Ньюке включили Визуальный, можно попросить узнать у них, почему? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:30, июля 8, 2014 (UTC) Мастер-класс Здравствуйте! Если не затруднит, поделитесь, пожалуйста, секретом правильного нахождения связи «предмет — левел-лист — контейнер»… У меня это пока не особо получается, как видите. ) --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 10:55, апреля 5, 2014 (UTC) : Привет! Секрет в жутко корявом скрипте на Python, который просчитывает траекторию полёта 2886 предметов через 3479 списков в направлении 3417 контейнеров, из которых только 78 принадлежат торговцам. :))) Заодно он отслеживает диапазоны уровней и настройки ИИ торговцев (NPC > AI Data > Autocalc Services), которые не всегда могут торговать всем тем, что лежит у них в закромах. Например, Рыцарь Торрес не может продавать модификации оружия, несмотря на то, что они у неё есть. (Об этом, похоже, даже сам Obsidian не подозревал.) : Поделиться скриптом могу, но сразу предупреждаю, что писался он по принципу: «как думается, так и пишется» — там полно абсолютных путей, плюс он привязан к русско-англо-geckовской базе данных и вообще рассчитан на работу через CGI. Так-что, для начала, придётся вооружиться напильником (размером с супер-кувалду) и заняться художественным выпиливанием, включающим творческий слив данных через FNVDump. Как вариант, могу попробовать прикрутить его к чат-боту и отправить сидеть в чат, но это будет не сейчас — занят диалогово-файловым монстром. : --Теодорико (обсуждение) 12:08, апреля 5, 2014 (UTC) :: Эх, звучит интересно… Однако, учитывая мои познания в подобных вопросах, не могу даже представить как это всё выглядит, и стоит ли вообще пытаться… Но, в любом случае, спасибо за внимание! :) --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 03:06, апреля 6, 2014 (UTC) ::: Привет! Вопрос из этой же серии. Про Эвана Кинга в редакторе написано, что он может делиться со Странником набором из MS09FinEvanKingEndgameList, но по факту он даёт только алкоголь. В чём тут загвоздка, не подскажете? (реплика MS09FinTLHelpMe, 00044c98, окно Result Script (End), значение Player.AddItem MS09FinEvanKingEndgameList 1). --FunGorn (обсуждение) 12:10, июня 25, 2014 (UTC) :::: Привет! Протестировал на самодельном NPC; На первый взгляд всё работает как написано — добавляются все предметы из списка, НО сообщение выводится только о последнем (бухло). На уровне беспочвенных фантазий могу предположить, что движок считает leveled item как один предмет, невзирая на реальное содержимое. В идеале надо проверять на сабже и с пустым инвентарём — тогда всё сразу станет ясно. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 18:25, июня 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Проверил… Вы как всегда правы! Кроме пива, в инвентаре оказались: грязная вода, гранатомётный выстрел, по пять штук импульсных и осколочных гранат, несколько 10-мм патронов. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 21:16, июня 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::: А я всё это время к Эвану так нехорошо относился!.. придётся сходить и извиниться! ) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:39, июня 27, 2014 (UTC) Ой… Прошу прощения, не заметил шаблона . --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 15:02, апреля 23, 2014 (UTC) : Да без проблем! --Теодорико (обсуждение) 07:29, апреля 24, 2014 (UTC) О музыке Привет, Тео! Я не знаю, как делаются настолько качественные изображения, у меня в редакторе есть только размытые угловатые подобия. Хотел попросить об одолжении, мне нужна картинка граммофона — их есть у Вас?) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 14:40, июня 8, 2014 (UTC) :Привет! :* А я жульничал — взял настоящую модель "пылесоса" и наложил текстуру от «Ракетки». Текстуры идентичны, просто «ракетная» не так сильно сжата. :* Пожалуйста! Здесь всё по-честному, никакого жульства. :) : --Теодорико (обсуждение) 19:43, июня 8, 2014 (UTC) :: Как всегда, всё «просто» — взял да и наложил текстуру! Сущие пустяки… )) Спасибо! --FunGorn (обсуждение) 14:45, июня 9, 2014 (UTC) Fallout 2 Здравствуй Тео! Можешь сказать, проходил ли ты fallout 2? Maus521 (обсуждение) 19:46, июня 10, 2014 (UTC)maus521 : Привет! Да, проходил, но это было так давно, что уже стало неправдой. :) --Теодорико (обсуждение) 19:56, июня 10, 2014 (UTC) : А не знаешь, кто может помочь с прохождением? P.S. не могу открыть гроб Сэма ПричардаMaus521 (обсуждение) 20:03, июня 10, 2014 (UTC)maus521 :: Лучший вариант — открыть новую тему на форуме, и расписать подробности проблемы. Так получиться намного быстрей, чем через личку. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 20:13, июня 10, 2014 (UTC) Видное место Заинтригован отсчётом, на послезавтра планирую круглосуточное слежение за викиактивностью в надежде стать свидетелем чего-то значительного! ) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:31, июня 18, 2014 (UTC) : :) Эх, рад бы удивить, но для Убежища ничего значительного не произойдёт (мне работы привалило). Просто мой личный, шкурный интерес. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 22:01, июня 18, 2014 (UTC) :: Поздравляю!! ) У меня трижды срывалось ровно на 186-м дне. Решил, что это особое заклятье, и плюнул. )) Завидую! ) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:54, июня 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: Спасибо! :) Да, система необоснованно злобная — правильней было бы давать значок без учёта непрерывности, а просто по количеству дней проведённых в работе над Викой. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 17:07, июня 21, 2014 (UTC) Bon vacances! Не уверен, что будете отдыхать), но надеюсь, вернётесь невредимым!) До встречи! --FunGorn (обсуждение) 13:21, июля 12, 2014 (UTC) : Эх! Удачи Вам, всего хорошего и спасибо! Kylxackep (обсуждение) 18:15, июля 12, 2014 (UTC) :: Возвращайтесь поскорее! :) --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 20:29, июля 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: Спасибо за добрые пожелания! По большому счёту я никуда не ухожу, но наведываться получается всё реже и реже... вот я и решил признать очевидное отсутствие активности. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 21:59, июля 12, 2014 (UTC) Маленькая просьба Добрый день! Если не затруднит, загляните, пожалуйста, сюда и сюда. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 11:36, декабря 9, 2014 (UTC) Прошу прощения, вопрос снят. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 13:09, декабря 9, 2014 (UTC) Добро пожаловать http://ru.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/DialogueExportVBSLieutenantMarkland.txt - мощная работа,Выражаю Вам моё уважение.Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:49, января 16, 2015 (UTC) : Спасибо. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 01:13, января 18, 2015 (UTC) Похититель детей Привет! Я откатил Вашу правку потому, что: :#Вы удалили информацию на основе личных религиозных/моральных предпочтений, а это напрямую нарушает четвёртый пункт Правил. :#Ваша отсылка к первому пункту Правил является строго формальным предлогом и противоречит седьмому пункту Правил. Надеюсь, я достаточно подробно обосновал свои действия? --Теодорико (обсуждение) 22:31, января 16, 2015 (UTC) Добрый вечер! Отвечая на Ваш вопрос : Нет,по моему не достаточно.Я с Вами не согласен.Аргументы: 1.Это не мои личные предпочтения,а весьма распространённые и признаные многими людьми(обратите внимание,не пишу: единственно верные!).В этой игре есть много моментов и особенностей,позволяющих отдохнуть от табу и временно отойти от правил принятых в нормальном обществе.В том числе расчленение людей живьём, убийство беззащитных, избиение малолетних,циничные поступки.Возможно это зачем то нужно,это на совести у разработчиков и игроков. Не мне об этом судить. Но это не значит,что к каждому из этих действий нужно приглашать,описывать подробно и прилагать инструкцию. 2.Вы напрасно придираетесь,уверяю,я упомянул 1 Пункт,как основную причину правки,потому что Вы предлагаете план и руководство к действию.Я считаю 1 пункт важным к исполнению и основываюсь не только на своём мнении но и мнениях других,значительно более опытных членов сообщества, указывавших мне на него.Мой основной мотив - внести вклад в Убежище и сделать его лучше,поэтому отсылка к 7 Пункту не совсем корректна.Я уважаю Вас, как участника сообщества,поэтому предлагаю нам с Вами лично обсудить более общую описательную корректную версию Вашей статьи,которая соответствовала Вашим и моим представлениям об Убежище и никого не оскорбляла.До этого я ВРЕМЕННО прекращаю редактирование Вашей статьи Похититель детей. 'Пожалуйста,прочтите эту выдержку: Презумпция добросовестностиПравить 'Презумпция добросовестности — это фундаментальный принцип любого вики-проекта, в том числе и Убежища. Поскольку здесь каждому разрешено вносить исправления, то следует полагать, что большинство работающих здесь людей стараются помочь проекту, а не навредить ему. Действительно, если бы это было не так, то проект, подобный Убежищу, не смог бы существовать — он просто был бы обречён с самого начала. Если у вас имеются разумные основания считать, что некая правка является ошибкой — просто исправьте её, но не спешите помечать правку как вандализм или откат. Если вы с кем-то не согласны, помните, что ваш оппонент, возможно, искренне верит, что действует на благо проекта. Обратитесь к нему на странице обсуждения, чтобы прояснить это для себя и дать тому человеку благоприятную возможность сделать то же самое. Часто одно это может снять все недоразумения и предотвратить развитие бессмысленного конфликта. С уважением,Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 23:46, января 16, 2015 (UTC)Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:23, января 17, 2015 (UTC)Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:24, января 17, 2015 (UTC)Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:25, января 17, 2015 (UTC) Купе Привет, дух Тео, пишущий, пока сам Тео в отпуске!) У машинки только арки под три оси, снизу хорошо видно, что дополнительной оси не может быть — мешает рама. Что-то не так пошло у «Крайслуса». ) И похоже, что подвеска всех колёс — независимая. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 00:19, января 26, 2015 (UTC) : Привет! Ага, Крайслус — отстой! :) Пожалуй, этот курьёз достоин занесения в статью. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 00:27, января 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Была мечта переделать все картинки в Убежище на формат 16:10 или 16:9, чтобы привести к какому-то аккуратному виду (я маньяк, да), или хотя бы в пределах одной статьи придерживаться одного формата. Рад буду, если поддержите. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 01:41, января 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: Уффф... хочу новую не такую старую MediaWiki. В 1.22 галереи можно ровнять по высоте, и таких проблем вообще не возникает. Ворчать на Wikia бесполезно, так что я и не буду. По сабжу: Лично я, пожалуй, буду впредь придерживаться Вашей идеи. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 23:14, января 26, 2015 (UTC) :::: Ну вот, нас уже двое, и это почти банда!) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:00, января 27, 2015 (UTC) Диалоги Привет! Может быть укорачивать названия файлов, убирая DialogueExport? Иногда не влезают в карточку, приходится писать Название.txt. FO3 стоит (тайная мечта) на очереди? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:47, февраля 1, 2015 (UTC) : Привет! :* Ну, да, надо было так и делать. Но ради единообразия с Категория:Диалоговые_файлы_Fallout_3 я решил именовать по полной программе. С карточками, конечно, не очень красиво получилось, но это решается через шаблон + пара часов работы электровеника (убрать разметку). Кстати, надо бы себе бота выпросить. У меня план такой: сейчас, чтобы не отвлекаться, выложить всё как есть, а потом всё разом починить. :* Да, но это будет отдельный проект — слишком большая разница в программной начинке — софтинку придётся изрядно раскурочить, прежде чем она сможет работать с FO3. : --Теодорико (обсуждение) 22:19, февраля 1, 2015 (UTC) : Приветствую! Не могу нарадоваться Вашей работе с диалогами, поэтому прошу ещё вот этого персонажа включить в список, по возможности. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 23:13, февраля 18, 2015 (UTC) :: Готово! :) --Теодорико (обсуждение) 21:01, февраля 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: Спасибо!! Kylxackep (обсуждение) 23:04, февраля 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: А можно ещё сержанта и пьяницу разговорить? --Anticube (обсуждение) 21:38, февраля 19, 2015 (UTC) :::: Не можно, а нужно! --Теодорико (обсуждение) 22:05, февраля 20, 2015 (UTC) ← Коллеги! Смею вас заверить, что диалоговый прожект ещё очень далёк от завершения, так что безымянные персонажи Fallout: New Vegas совершенно точно не останутся безголосыми. Просто сейчас я занимаюсь очередной рихтовкой парсера, чтобы устранить дефекты, выявленные при первом прогоне. Но если у вас есть персональные пожелания по "озвучиванию" персонажей, то я их с радостью выполню. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 22:05, февраля 20, 2015 (UTC) Благодарность : Присоединяюсь! Спасибо! Kylxackep (обсуждение) 21:31, февраля 11, 2015 (UTC) :: Признаюсь, Тео, что ту картинку с «голосом Линкольна» приготовил для такой же плашки со словами признательности, но промедлил.) Присоединяюсь ко всем тёплым словам выше! После оживления FO3 всё-таки вручу свою. ) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 21:35, февраля 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: Большое спасибо, коллеги! Я очень рад, что вам понравилось. Буду стараться и дальше. ;) --Теодорико (обсуждение) 22:18, февраля 11, 2015 (UTC) Карты Привет, Тео! Хотел посоветоваться по названиям карт локаций. Как владеющий языком «Чужих», скажите, корректно ли будет к местным картам локаций добавлять map (FNV Primm map.*, FO3 Oasis map.*), а к картам Мохаве и Столичной с маркерами этих локаций добавлять loc (FNV Primm loc.*, FO3 Oasis loc.*)? Может, есть более удобные или правильные варианты? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:53, февраля 22, 2015 (UTC) : Привет! Неа, loc. можно прочесть и как local, так и как location — будет путаница. ИМХО: global map для карт мира и local map — для местных. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 00:11, февраля 23, 2015 (UTC) :: А если не loc, а location целиком и map? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 00:18, февраля 23, 2015 (UTC) ::: Если придерживаться терминологии Пип-бой 3000, то надо использовать "World Map" и "Local Map". (global — я, вообще, неправильно придумал.) В прочем, location и map вполне подходят. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 00:30, февраля 23, 2015 (UTC) :::: Что, если сократить до wmap и locmap? Или ещё как-то. Длинно писать лень, а коротко — непонятно. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 01:09, февраля 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::: То, что надо. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 01:11, февраля 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Привет! Так у нас в итоге получается следующее: Игра/Локация/Тип локации. Типы локаций будут wmap, locmap и interior? А так же следует ли добавлять в конце RU или какую-нибудь другую отметку локализации? OCETP (обсуждение) 12:40, февраля 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Привет! :::::::# Звучит разумно. :::::::# А какую информационную нагрузку будет нести «RU»? У нас русскоязычная вики, так зачем помечать русскоязычный контент? Облегчить жизнь ботам? — Обойдутся, пусть определяют по вторичным признакам. ;) Разве что на случай, когда Убежищу придётся снова работать по не_совсем_официальным локализациям — тогда будет полезно указывать использованную версию, чтобы потом было проще заменять на официоз. ::::::: --Теодорико (обсуждение) 23:52, февраля 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: Да, действительно, в такой отметке смысла нет. Да и названия будут выглядеть менее громоздко. OCETP (обсуждение) 05:03, февраля 26, 2015 (UTC) : Подозреваю, что с interior есть файлы с картинками интерьеров, да и такой индекс намекает на интерьер, а не на карту, нет? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 02:47, февраля 28, 2015 (UTC) :: «intmap»? --Теодорико (обсуждение) 06:51, февраля 28, 2015 (UTC) ::: Хорошо вписывается в ряд: «wmap», «locmap» и «intmap» OCETP (обсуждение) 08:04, февраля 28, 2015 (UTC) :::: Вроде бы нормально, да. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:30, февраля 28, 2015 (UTC) Шаблон и колонки Ятак и не понял суть проблемы с шаблоном Семьи. Что вообще нужно сейчас с ним сделать, чтобы он не портил статьи? И ещё: подразделы в 2 столбца разве неуместно использовать? По-моему их так хорошо иногда оформлять...--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 08:51, мая 26, 2015 (UTC) : Tuareg777 исправил шаблон, теперь всё исправно. Спасибо ему. А вам ещё второй вопрос остался.)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 11:42, мая 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Привет! Извиняюсь за запоздалый ответ. :: 1) Tuareg-у — пирожок, однозначно! :) :: 2) Нестандартная вёрстка может создавать проблемы, как минимум, двум категориям пользователей: 1) пользователи без опыта и/или пользователи визуального редактора; 2) владельцы ботов. А это плохо, поскольку вики должна быть доступна максимально широкому кругу участников. Кроме того, горький практический опыт показывает, что нестандартные штуки могут создавать проблемы и на выдаче, если не сегодня, то после очередного будущего технического обновления. :: В случае с данной конкретной страницей, побочные эффекты достаточно незаметны, но если говорить в общем, то нестандартной вёрстки следует избегать любой ценой. Лично я считаю так: если понадобилась неортодоксальная разметка, то, сначала, надо поискать более удачный формат представления информации; а уж если такого нет, то надо делать специализированный шаблон, который скроет все технические подробности. :: --Теодорико (обсуждение) 02:49, мая 28, 2015 (UTC) ::: Ага, теперь ясно. Такое оформление (где колбоксы в колонки выстраиваются) коснулось Боулдер-Сити, С-Т Мерешти и ещё пару наверно статей (я точно не помню уже где). Сейчас пока не хочу их изменять, просто выглядит это хорошо и удобно. Но если они не потянут обновления, я их устраню. Тогда да, наверно всё-таки нужно будет придумывать новый шаблон.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 08:17, мая 28, 2015 (UTC) Что вам в моих правках не нравится?!?! Что вам в моих правках не нравится?!?! А как мне об этом тогда рассказать? . : Придерживайтесь фактов. например: В трейлере показан персонаж, одетый в комбинезон Убежища с номером 111 на спине. и.т.д. : --Теодорико (обсуждение) 15:24, июня 3, 2015 (UTC) Казус и кое какие наблюдения Привет, Тео! Прошу прощения за то что влез в Fallout 4 — официальный трейлер со своей правкой... Не заметил шаблон «В работе». Виноват, каюсь, больше так не буду... С Уважением, --U.Solo (обсуждение) 09:14, июня 4, 2015 (UTC) :: Привет! Вы всё правильно сделали, это я шаблон уже после Вашей правки поставил. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 09:15, июня 4, 2015 (UTC) : Обратил внимание на комментарии к кадрам из ролика: * Неизвестное крабовидное животное — это, я уверен, болотник. * Нападение неизвестных антропоморфных существ — дикие гули. --U.Solo (обсуждение) 12:12, июня 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Вероятно, оно имеет отношение к болотникам, но в ролики ясно просматриваются сильно выпирающее назад лапы, что не характерно для известных видов. --Alex6122 © 12:18, июня 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: Дикие гули — принято. Болотники — давайте ограничимся добавлением «...возможно неизвестная разновидность болотника.» --Теодорико (обсуждение) 15:26, июня 4, 2015 (UTC) Screenshots Fallout 4 How do you create your Fallout 4 screenshots from the trailer? Youtube has a small bar which I need to cut. You have a complete screen you can use (1920*1080). Think I'm going to use your images for our trailer page. Don't have to do double work, right? Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 15:20, июня 4, 2015 (UTC) : Sure thing, J! Let me know if you need additional shots. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 15:22, июня 4, 2015 (UTC) :: Ok great. But how do you get that 1920*1080 screencap? I have to cut off a bit using youtube. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 15:41, июня 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: You can download the video from YT using any of numerous plugins available for Firefox or Chrome. Then, just use your video player to make screenshots. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 15:58, июня 4, 2015 (UTC)